PROJECT
by Fujimaru
Summary: Cette fiction se concentre sur l'ainé disparu de la famille Shiba : Ryugo. Récemment réapparu, il fait ces débuts en tant que Shinigami et se révèle très doué. Mais une ombre plane sur lui...
1. Chapter 1 - Ryugo Shiba

_Hey ! :)  
Voilà que je me mets à poster de vieilles fictions x)  
Je n'ai pas prévu de les continuer pour le moment, mais je me suis dit, pourquoi pas vous les montrer :o_

* * *

Il fait nuit sur la ville de Karakura. La plupart des habitants dorment dans leurs petits lits douillets sans se douter e ce qui se passe dans les rues désertes de la ville. Des créatures nommées hollows assaillent la ville à la recherche d'âmes de défunts. Cette nuit là, les immondes créatures ont pris pour cible l'âme d'un jeune homme. Mais il est étrange qu'autant de hollows soient à la poursuite d'une seule et même âme.

Le jeune fantôme court à toute vitesse en essayant d'échapper à ces démons. Malgré l'aspect fantomatique, on perçoit qu'il possède des cheveux noirs en bataille. Il porte un kimono beige. Ce jeune homme s'appelle Ryugo Shiba.

Il arrive dans un cul-de-sac et cinq hollows s'approchent de lui. Il en est fini de lui… Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Soudain surgit un adolescent aux cheveux roux vêtu d'un long kimono noir et avec une énorme épée sur son dos. Il doit avoir seize ans si on en juge son apparence. Il dégaine son épée et en un seul coup, les ennemis passent de vie à trépas. L'enfant n'en revient pas, il est totalement émerveillé, subjugué, dubitatif face à cet homme qui l'a sauvé d'une mort imminente.

« -Eh, monsieur ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki. Tu peux me suivre, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Il suivit ce jeune jusqu'à une petite boutique nommée «Boutique Urahara ». Ils rentrent tout les deux et un homme aux cheveux blonds et qui porte un bob sur la tête les accueillent. Le rouquin va dans la pièce d'à coter suivit du gérant. Ils reviennent et le gérant s'exprime alors :

« -Bonne nouvelle, tu vas devenir un shinigami !

-Excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi un shinigami ?

-Tu vois Ichigo ? C'est un shinigami, il aide les personnes contre les hollows.

-D'accord ! Et Je fais comment ?

-Ichigo va t'envoyer dans un endroit nommer Soul Society, là-bas dirige toi à la grande porte ouest j'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher. »

Le rouquin s'exécuta alors, il place la garde de son sabre sur le front de Ryugo et celui-ci disparut.

PDV Ryugo

J'ouvre les yeux et je me sens tomber. Je vois le sol qui est loin en dessous. Je vois que je vais m'écraser dans une plaine déserte.

PDV Externe

Quelque chose tombe du ciel à une vitesse ahurissante. Une explosion retentit et un énorme nuage de fumée monte dans le ciel. Une femme aux cheveux noirs attachés par un bandeau blanc s'approche de la source de l'explosion. Elle entre dans le cratère et prends comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre l'adolescent qui se trouve au centre. Elle le transporte jusqu'à une petite maison. Elle possède une immense cheminée et devant la porte d'entrée, deux bras géants en pierre sont installés et portent une banderole.

« - Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko ! Préparez une chambre pour lui.

-Aye ! Kukaku-sama ! »

Les jumeaux s'exécutent et quand la chambre fut prête, la dénommée Kukaku dépose le jeune dans une couchette.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'homme aux cheveux ébène se réveille et observe la pièce où il se trouve. Des tatamis verts sont posés au sol et mis à part la couchette bleue, la pièce est vide. Il baille et se rendort. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il allait faire mais la femme de tout à l'heure rentre en trombe dans la pièce et annonce de sa voix grave :

« - Alors tu es réveillé ?

-Euh…Oui.

-Tout à l'heure, tu es tombé du ciel. Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Ryugo Shiba, et on m'a dit que je devais rejoindre la grande porte ouest.

\- Attends, Ryugo ! Ce n'est pas possible !

-Comment ça ? Je sais quand même mon nom.

-Ce n'est pas possible, il a disparus il y a plus de cent ans !

\- Et toi, qui es-tu d'abord pour remettre en doute mon identité ?

-Moi ? Qui je suis ? Et bien, je suis kukaku Shiba.

-C'est toi le cas où ça ne peut pas être possible, car ma sœur Kukaku est bien plus jeune que moi et il est évident que tu es légèrement plus vieille que moi.

-Prouve-moi que tu es bien Ryugo et je te prouverai que je suis Kukaku.

-D'accord, regarde. »

Il soulève la manche droite de son kimono et laisse apparaître une étrange maque noire sur son poignée.

« -Impossible, c'est vraiment toi !

-Maintenant, à ton tour de prouver que tu es Kukaku. »

Elle soupire puis fouille dans la poche de son kimono pour sortir un pendentif en argent ancien.

« -Voilà, et après ça ose dire que je ne suis pas Kukaku.

\- Kukaku ? C'est vraiment toi !

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

\- Sinon, ils sont passés où Ganju et Kaien ?

\- Ganju est ici et Kaien est dans le Seireitei.

\- C'est où ça le Seireitei ?

\- Ah ! C'et vrai que tu viens d'arriver. Ici, nous nous trouvons dans la Soul Society, plus précisément dans le Rukongai, la plus grande partie de la Soul Society. C'est ici que se trouve les âmes des défunts. Puis il y a le Seireitei, c'est là-bas que vivent les Shinigami et les Nobles.

\- Donc Kaien est un Shinigami.

\- Oui, c'est même un capitaine. »

Les deux continuent de discuter se remémorant quelques anecdotes. D'un coup Ryugo se rappelle de quelque chose : Il devait se rendre à la grande porte ouest et il n'y est toujours pas.

« -Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'avais rendez-vous à la grande porte ouest…

-D'accord mais avant… »

La porte s'ouvre brutalement sur une femme noire avec des cheveux légèrement violets. Elle saute sur Kukaku et dit :

« -Hey Kukaku !

-Salut Yoruichi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ?

-Ben, Kisuke m'a demandé de récupérer quelqu'un à la grande porte ouest mais il n'est pas venu.

-Euh…. A vrai dire je crois que c'est moi.

-Ben, t'es pas pressé dis donc. Je suis Yoruichi Shihoin, et je te guiderais dans la soul society.

-Je suis Ryugo Shiba.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas Ryugo nous allons partir maintenant.

-Euh d'accord, Passe le bonjour à Ganju et Kaien ! »

Les deux laissent Kukaku et se dirige vers la grande porte de l'ouest. Une fois là-bas Yoruichi annonce.

« -L'Académie pour devenir Shinigami ouvre dans une semaine.

-Euh pourquoi être venu ici si l'académie n'est même pas ouverte ?

-Autant prendre de l'avance non ? Commençons mais avant suis-moi dans ma salle d'entraînement. »

Ils se dirigent vers une immense salle au sol rocailleux et s'installent au centre de celle-ci.

« -Commençons par le commencement donc sortir ton Zanpakutô.

-Le Zanpakutô c'est le katana, c'est ça ?

-Oui, alors on va faire ça rapidement : Concentre-toi et aventure-toi au plus profond de ton âme. Ensuite essaye de ressentir sa présence et appelle le ! »

Je m'exécute, c'est bizarre mais j'entends deux voix m'appeler : la première est clairement masculine et la deuxième plutôt féminine. J'entends deux noms, Raijin pour la voix masculine et Akuma pour la féminine. Pour montrer que je les ai entendus et retenus je les cris.

« -Raijin ! Akuma ! »

Deux épées apparaissent alors dans mes mains, celle qui doit être Raijin possède un manche jaune et Akuma un manche rouge.

« -Tiens, tu possèdes deux zanpakutô, c'est très rare se posséder des zanpakutô jumeaux. Il n'y a que le capitaine Kyoraku et le capitaine Ukitake qui en ont. Bref maintenant que tu as tes Zanpakutô. Commençons les choses sérieuses. »


	2. Chapter 2a - Kinako Kuchiki

Le jour est enfin arrivé, l'académie des Shinigami ouvre ces portes. La semaine précédente, Ryugo s'est entrainé avec Yoruichi. La cérémonie d'ouverture va bientôt commencer. Les nouveaux élèves passent les grandes portes en bois et se placent dans l'immense cours où sur une estrade le directeur de l'académie annonce les noms des nouveaux élèves.

« - En provenance du Seireitei, Kinako Kuchiki du clan Kuchiki ! Fujimaru Kudo du clan Suzunami ! Matsuri Kudo du clan Suzunami également !...*Annonce d'autres personnes*... Puis en provenance du Rukongai Zone Ouest, Ryugo Shiba du clan Shiba ! ...*Annonce d'autres personnes*... »

Puis, les professeurs annoncent les noms des élèves présents dans leurs classes.

« -Dans la classe de première année A : Ryugo Shiba, Kinako Kuchiki, *Annonce d'autres personnes*... »

Les élèves suivent alors le professeur dans la salle de classe théorique. Il explique alors le fonctionnement de l'académie sous l'oreille attentive des novices. Il explique brièvement le fonctionnement de chaque cours ainsi que la hiérarchie au sein de l'établissement. Après le long discours, les élèves sortent de la classe. Mais notre ami Ryugo qui ne faisait pas attention a percuté de plein fouet une jeune fille et tombent tous les deux à terre.

« - Aïe ! Désolé, je ne faisais pas attention.

-Oh et tu crois que je vais oublier ça comme ça !

-Ben, c'est juste une bousculade.

-Mais je suis Kinako Kuchiki, tu as bafoué mon honneur et je compte bien le récupérer.

-Mais j'ai pas envie moi.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, rendez-vous à la salle d'entrainement au Zanjutsu dans trois heures. »

Ryugo n'a pas le choix et cela ne l'enchante pas vraiment de se battre avec cette Kinako.

Il essaye de se renseigner sur elle espérant trouver quelconque information mais en vain. L'heure de la confrontation approche, il devrait aller chercher ses sabres, et réviser deux-trois incantations…

Arrive maintenant l'heure de cet affrontement, Kinako l'attend de pied ferme.

« -Bien, tu es venu. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus, s'élance à une vitesse impressionnante vers lui et dégaine son sabre pour lui lancer une attaque éclair. Mais malheureusement pour elle il para de sa main droite.

« -Impossible, tu ne peux pas stopper mon sabre à mains nus !

-Ah, ce n'est passé loin. »

Il la repousse avec plusieurs coups de pieds puissants, mais elle revient à la charge avec des attaques de plus en plus puissantes dépassants l'entendement pour une novice. Une lame qui va aussi vite que le vent, on dirait qu'elle manie plusieurs lames à la fois tellement que ça va vite. Ryugo repousse toujours ces attaques avec une vitesse elle aussi ahurissante.

« -Le sabre n'est pas la seule discipline auquel j'excelle !

-Ca tombe bien moi aussi. »

Ryugo la devança cependant en lançant un kidô sans incantation :

BYAKURAI

Plusieurs filets de foudre blanche s'élancent sur elle mais elle esquive avec une vitesse impressionnante pour ensuite riposter :

 _Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud : Boulet rouge_

Contrairement à ce qu'attendait Ryugo ce n'est pas un mais plusieurs boulets d'énergie spirituelle qui s'élancent sur lui et il ne peut pas esquiver.

« - Je t'avais prévenu, je n'excelle pas qu'au sabre, le kidô est aussi un de mes talents.

\- Ca devient intéressant, mais tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu. »

 _Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battements d'ailes… Ô celui qui porte le nom d'humain ! Vérité et tempérance… À partir des murs construits de rêves purs et sans péchés, n'élevez point vos griffes davantage que le strict nécessaire ! : Sokatsui !_

 _Là aussi étonnamment ce n'est pas un mais une dizaine de jets de flammes bleues qui atteignent leur cible._

 _« Je crois que je vais passer aux choses sérieuses, tu vas goûter à la forme libérée de mon sabre. »_

 _Déstabilise, Kirihime !_

 _Contrairement aux attentes de Ryugo, le sabre de Kinako disparait, mais il n'a pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passe qu'un énorme nuage de brouillard entoure la zone._

 _« -Maintenant c'est terminé. Je vais en finir avec toi._

 _-J'attends que ça. »_

 _Ryugo ne voit rien dans ce brouillard et Kinako en profite pour l'attaquer en utilisant le Hakuda, enchainant coups de poings et coups de pieds puissants faisant plier Ryugo. Il tombe au sol. Elle continue mais il se relève brusquement et à sa grande surprise il est un adversaire très puissant au Hakuda ce qui est un gros problème pour elle. Elle se retire alors se cachant dans la brume._

 _« Tu crois pouvoir te cacher ? Inutile, je sais déjà où tu es. »_

 _Char rugissant. Brèche du rouet. Que la lumière sépare en six! : Rikujôkôrô._

« Quoi ! Un sort de niveau supérieur ! »

Six piliers de lumière l'immobilisent alors l'empêchant de bouger.

« Tu as libéré ton Zanpakutô donc je vais en faire autant, pour te montrer mon respect. »

Monte jusqu'au Paradis Céleste, Raijin !

Descend jusqu'en Enfer, Akuma !

Deux poignards entourés respectivement de foudre et de feu apparaissent donc dans les mains de Ryugo.

« -Des Zanpakutô jumeaux, je crois que je vais devoir me donner à fond.

\- Ca ne sert à rien…

\- Quoi ? Tu crois peut-être que c'est par ce que tu as des Zanpakutô jumeaux que je vais abandonner ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je suis Kinako Kuchiki et je vais faire honneur à mon clan !

\- Non, tu as un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Tu ne pourras pas me battre avec des attaques aussi instables.

\- La ferme ! »

La rage s'empare de Kinako, elle récupère son sabre et se libère du sort d'immobilisation. Elle s'élance à nouveau sur Ryugo avec sa force décuplée du à la colère. Les coups fusent mais Ryugo domine largement et donne une puissante attaque foudroyante. Elle tombe au sol.

« -Tu vois, tu ne peux rien faire avec ce fardeau …

-Hmpf…Kof Kof…. Tu as peut être raison, au faite ton attaque n'était pas mauvaise. Je suis Kinako Kuchiki et je vais gagner, pas pour mon clan mais pour moi ! »

Une aura gagne Kinako, puis elle s'élance à nouveau dans la bataille mais cette fois ils semblent plus être sur un pied d'égalité. Kinako tente plusieurs percées mais Ryugo se protège du mieux qu'il peut. Ils s'assènent des coups sans relâche espérant faire plier l'autre sous la puissance des coups qui fusent.

« - Au faite, j'ai bien vu cette marque à ton poignée briller quand tu as stoppé mon attaque tout l'heure. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Rien de bien important, un souvenir que m'a laissé quelqu'un. »

Kinako change de tactique et fusionne le kidô Sokatsui avec son sabre l'entourant alors de flammes bleues. Les coups deviennent alors beaucoup plus dangereux. Elle se relance alors dans cette bataille plus déterminée que jamais à en finir avec cet adversaire coriace. Elle fait danser son sabre entre ses mains donnant nombreux coups mais Ryugo contre-attaque rapidement.

« -Et si on en finissait ?

-D'accord le premier qui touche l'autre. »

Ils s'écartent alors respectivement de l'autre et s'élancent ensuite en ligne droite se croisant durant le trajet. Ils atterrissent et tombent ensemble au sol. Ce combat se termine donc sur une égalité.

Ils s'aident mutuellement à se relever et sont surpris de voir que quasiment l'école entière les regarde. Ils voient les yeux admiratifs des élèves et les regards impressionnés des professeurs.

« -Au faite, c'était un bon combat Kinako.

-Oui, tu débrouilles pas mal.

-Si on allait à l'infirmerie ?

-Attend !

-Quoi ?

-S'il te plaît, devient mon ami ! dit-elle en s'inclinant, rouge de honte.

-Avec plaisir ! »

Il lui tendit la main, elle l'accepta et scellent donc leur amitié par cette poignée de main. Ils se dirigent vers l'infirmerie faire soigner les brulures et autres blessures qu'ils se sont infligés.


	3. Chapter 2b - Génies à l'Académie

Le lendemain de l'affrontement entre Ryugo et Kinako, l'école ne parle plus que des prodiges capables de libérer leurs Zanpakutô. Certains professeurs parlent de futurs Vices-Capitaines. Les semaines passent et les deux prodiges font toujours parler d'eux, Voici quelques exemples de cours.

Cours de Zanjutsu :

« Bien aujourd'hui, nous allons nous entraîner sur des mannequins. »

Chaque élève s'approche respectivement de son mannequin en métal et se met à l'attaquer. La majorité des élèves ne font pas la moindre égratignure. Le professeur intervient alors.

« -C'est normal que vous n'arriveriez à rien, ces mannequins sont impossibles à couper, il n'y a que des shinigamis de niveau 3ème siège ou plus qui peuvent les couper.

-Monsieur, alors c'est normal que Kuchiki et Shiba aient réussis ?

-Quoi ! C'est impossible !

-Pourtant, regardez les mannequins sont coupés en deux. »

Le professeur tourne alors la tête et tombe alors à la renverse en découvrant les mannequins de Kinako et Ryugo déchiquetés en plusieurs morceaux.

«- Kuchiki, Shiba est-ce bien vos mannequins ?

-Oui monsieur !

-Avez-vous utilisé quelconque stratagème pour arriver à les couper ?

-Non monsieur !

-Pouvez-vous recommencer ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait les mannequins ne firent pas long feu faces aux sabres de Kinako et de Ryugo. Le professeur est comme qui dirait dubitatif devant cet exploit.

« -Vous connaissez les noms de vos sabres n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui monsieur !

-Montrez-moi votre libération, je vous prie. »

Ryugo commence en premier.

Monte jusqu'au Paradis Céleste, Raijin !

Descend jusqu'en Enfer, Akuma !

Il agrippe de ses deux mains les poignards entourés de foudre et de feu.

Kinako le fit ensuite mais s'éloigne un peu pour que le groupe ne soit pas enseveli sous le brouillard.

Déstabilise, Kirihime !

Le nuage de brouillard l'entoure alors. Le professeur examine alors leurs pressions spirituelles et constate qu'elles sont du niveau de 3ème siège d'une division.

« -Bien, le cours est terminé. »

Cours de Kidô :

Ici, ce n'est pas un professeur qui anime le cours mais la vice-capitaine Momo Hinamori une spécialiste du kidô.

« -Alors aujourd'hui nous allons nous concentrer sur la vitesse d'incantation. Placez-vous devant une cible et lancez un Byakurai. Je verrais celui ou celle qui aura fait le meilleur temps. »

Les élèves commencent donc après s'être placé devant une cible les élèves commencent à psalmodier l'incantation pour effectuer le kidô mais ils sont interrompus par deux voix qui crient à l'unisson :

BYAKURAI !

Toutes les têtes se tournent donc vers les personnes à qui appartiennent ces deux voix. Personne mis à part Momo ne fut surpris de trouver Kinako et Ryugo en tant que propriétaire de ces voix.

«-Attendez, vous avez utilisez ce kidô sans incantation ?

\- Oui.

-Vous connaissez d'autres sorts sans incantation ?

-Oui.

\- Citez-moi le plus compliqué que vous connaissez.

-Rikujôkôrô. Répondit Ryugô.

-Soren Sokatsui. Répondit Kinako.

-Exécutez les sur les mannequins derrière vous je vous prie. »

Ils acquiescent et se présentent devant les mannequins, Kinako commence.

Soren Sokatsui !

De puissants jets de flammes bleus s'abattent sur la cible qui est réduite en cendre. Ryugô s'exécutent à son tour.

Rikujôkôrô

Six bandes de lumières se plantent dans la cible mouvante l'arrêtant avec puissance. Momo n'en revient pas.

« -Waouh, ils sont réalisés sans incantation mais sont parfaitement stable et ont une puissance plus que suffisante. Vraiment impressionnant. Nous allons reprendre mais en enlevant Ryugo et Kinako. »

Ils s'illustrèrent également dans le cours de Hakuda notamment grâce à leur vitesse, qui dépasse largement celle du professeur. Les professeurs en font part au directeur de l'établissement, qui ne croit pas une seule seconde que de tels élèves existent. Il veut en avoir le cœur net. Il décide donc d'aller voir ces génies et de les observer. Mais cela n'est pas possible, il devra donc se contenter de vidéos des cours. Ce qu'il vit le surprit autant que les professeurs. De tels prodiges, il n'y en a jamais eu auparavant dans l'école. Il démarre donc un conseil exceptionnel avec l'administration, il faut qu'il contacte le capitaine en chef Genryusai Yamamoto.

Le conseil exceptionnel commence donc quelques heures après. Le capitaine en chef prend donc la parole.

« -Alors mon cher Shikaoni, ce n'est jamais arrivé que tu m'appelles au sujet d'élèves.

-C'est-à-dire que ce sont des cas que nous n'avons jamais eu auparavant. Les professeurs vont vous expliquer.

-Pendant mon cours de Zanjutsu, ils ont réussis à couper les mannequins spéciaux pour les 3èmes sièges ou supérieurs. En plus ils maîtrisent des techniques très aboutis et n'ont donc pas besoins de suivre mes cours. Ils connaissent déjà les noms de leurs Zanpakutô.

-De mon côté, au niveau du Kidô, ils connaissent tous les sorts de bases sans incantations. Et ils ont appris également des sorts de niveau supérieurs très facilement. De toute ma carrière de vice-capitaine et de professeur de kidô je n'ai jamais vu ça.

-Au Hakuda, ils ont une vitesse dépassant largement la mienne. Ils filent aussi vite que le vent et leurs coups sont puissants. Ils maîtrisent le Hakuda à un niveau suffisant pour quitter l'établissement.

-Je vois, quels sont leurs noms ?

-Ryugo Shiba et Kinako Kuchiki.

-Shiba et Kuchiki… Sinon, vous m'avez appelé pour qu'ils quittent l'établissement en avance c'est cela ?

-Oui.

-Et ils y sont de puis combien de temps ?

-Un peu plus d'un mois.

-Je vois, je vais leur parler. Ils ont mon consentement pour quitter l'établissement. »

La réunion se termine donc, puis l'homme âgé se dirige dans la salle de classe où les deux élèves l'attendent.

« Bonjour, je suis Genryusai Yamamoto, J'ai entendu parler de vous deux. Je vais vous faire plusieurs propositions.

Nous sommes toute ouïes.

Bien, tout d'abord vous allez quitter l'académie car vous avez un niveau plus que suffisant pour rejoindre une des treize divisions des armés de la cour. Quelle division aimeriez-vous rejoindre ?

J'aimerai bien rejoindre la 7ème division. Répondit Ryugo.

Et pourquoi jeune homme ?

Le 7 est mon chiffre porte bonheur.

Soit, et vous jeune fille ?

La 7ème également monsieur.

Et pourquoi celle-ci ?

J'aimerai ne pas être séparé de mon ami.

D'accord, vous serez donc affecté à la 7ème division. Sinon, j'ai aussi une autre proposition à vous faire. Vous allez aussi si vous le souhaitez rejoindre la Division 14.

Division 14 ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La division 14 représente l'élite des Shinigamis. En cas d'extrême urgence vous représenterez notre ultime solution. Rejoindre la division 14 ne vous enlève pas le fait de faire parti d'une autre division. Vous aurez juste de temps en temps des entrainements spéciaux. Mais la division 14 est une division secrète, il ne faut en parler à personne, uniquement certaines personnes sont au courant. Vous recevrez votre tatouage d'appartenance à la division 14 prochainement. Sinon, vous commencez demain votre travail au sein de la 7ème division. »

Ensuite, après avoir fini de discuter les deux amis partent récupérer leurs affaires dans les dortoirs de l'école et rejoignent les dortoirs de la 7ème division. Demain, ils se présenteront à tous le monde et ils commenceront à travailler en tant que véritables Shinigamis.


	4. Chapter 3 - La 7ème Division

Le jour se lève sur la Soul Society, nos deux compères sont réveillés depuis bien plus longtemps. Ils s'entrainement avec hargne dans la salle d'entraînement de leur nouvelle division. Ils tentent d'améliorer leurs kidô de classe supérieur car ils savent que maintenant cela risque de se corser.

Kinako bloque sur l'exécution des Kidô combinés Sai et Soren Sokatsui. Ryugo lui, essaie d'apprendre quelques techniques médicales. Ils continuent leur entrainement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par un homme de plutôt grand avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes de soleil.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant.

-Je suis Ryugo shiba, nouvelle recrue dans la division.

\- Je m'appelle Kinako Kuchiki, je suis également nouvelle dans la division.

-Oh, vous êtes les nouveaux dont le capitaine en chef m'a parlé. Bienvenue, je suis Tetsuzaemon Iba le vice-capitaine de la 7ème division. Nous avons du temps avant le briefing de ce matin, donc si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais assister à cet entrainement. »

Ils continuent donc à s'entraîner au kidô puis enchainent avec du Hakuda. Enfin, arrive l'heure du briefing où ils rencontreront le capitaine. Tetsuzaemon les accompagne jusqu'à la salle de Briefing. Ils furent surpris que leur capitaine soit un canidé anthropomorphe. Ils expliquent donc les dernières nouvelles en provenance du Seireitei. Tetsuzaemon annonce ensuite l'arrivée des deux nouveaux dans la division. Quand leurs noms furent annoncés, une vague d'agitation s'empare de la salle. Ce sont donc eux, les jeunes prodiges ? En même temps, ils portent chacun le nom d'un des capitaines des treize divisions. Le vice-capitaine pose alors la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« -Vous avez de la famille chez les capitaines ?

-Oui, le capitaine Kuchiki est mon cousin.

-Le capitaine Shiba est mon frère. »

Viens alors l'heure d'honorer la tradition. Les deux nouveaux doivent donc comme le veut la tradition affronter le troisième siège et le quatrième siège de la division. S'ils gagnent ils peuvent prendre les places des sièges déchus.

Le troisième et le quatrième siège sont des jumelles : Eirika et Ilisanna. Elles se disputent souvent car Eirika est troisième siège alors qu'Ilisanna est seulement quatrième siège.

Elles avancent toute les deux, vers leurs cibles. Et annoncent en même temps :

« -Ce sont des combats en double, vous avez intérêt à être préparé.

-Kinako, allons-y ! »

Ils foncent alors tous les deux sur les sœurs, mais elles esquivent habilement et répliquent avec des coups de pieds puissants. Et disent à leurs adversaires :

« -Le Hakuda est notre élément, vous ne pourrez pas nous voir en vitesse.

Ça tombe bien, nous aussi on se débrouille en Hakuda.

Allez, on y va sœurette ! »

Accélère Ayasakane

Ralenti Kurokanman

Chacune reçoit un gant avec un pique vert et une jambière du côté opposé à ceux de l'autre sœur.

 _Char rugissant. Brèche du rouet. Que la lumière sépare en six! : Rikujôkôrô._

 _Les six piliers de lumière immobilisent les deux sœurs._

 _« -Kinako, maintenant !_

 _-Ok ! »_

 _Destabilise Kirihime !_

 _Un nuage de brume entoure maintenant la zone. Ry_ ugo qui contrairement aux deux sœurs sait où se trouve l'adversaire, attaque au Hakuda. Les sœurs paralysées se prennent des attaques violentes de poing et de pied. Elles se libèrent du sortilège et lancent en chaine le Kidô :

BYAKURAI

Plusieurs filets de foudre banche sont lancés à travers la brume totalement au hasard et il devient dangereux de rester dans les parages. Ryugo décide de protéger son équipe.

ENKOSEN

Le bouclier d'énergie bloque l'attaque adverse. Les sœurs n'ont plus trop de ressources et se doivent de passer au niveau supérieur.

« -Sœurette, utilisons notre technique Ultime !

Ils n'ont aucune chance ! »

Fusion ! Esquive Kurokanekamihebi !

Les deux jumelles fusionnent ainsi que leurs zanpakuto. Il n'y a donc plus qu'un seul corps avec une armure complète argentée et noire.

«-C'est quoi ça, elles ont fusionné !

-Oui, et il n'y a pas que nos corps qui ont fusionné, aussi nos zanpakûto et leurs effets. Donc nous pouvons maintenant absorber votre vitesse ! »

Elles frappent donc plusieurs fois avec leur sabre pour absorber cette vitesse appartenant à Kinako et Ryugo. Et comme elles absorbent la vitesse des deux nouvelles recrues, elles ne peuvent plus éviter les assauts lancés à tout va.

Kinako tente alors le tout pour le tout et utilise le kidô Soren Sokatsui combiné avec Sai.

SOREN SOKATSUI SAI

Un déluge de flammes bleues attaque les jumelles qui sont maintenant paralysées à cause de Sai.

« -Maintenant Ryugo !

-D'accord ! »

Il attrape Kinako et à eux deux unissent leur force.

TECHNIQUE CACHEE KINUGO : ARTIFICIER DU CIEL !

(Kinako + Ryugo =Kinugo)

Une aura verte les entoure et prend la forme d'un géant armé d'un canon. Il se saisit de l'adversaire et l'enferme à l'intérieur. Il met le feu à la mèche et saute en même temps que les sœurs sont éjectées. Tandis que les sœurs blessées par l'explosion du canon atteignent le point culminant de leur montée, le géant assène un énorme coup de poing aux sœurs qui descendent d'un coup et se fracassent au sol. Sous le coup du choc, elles ont fissionné sont bien amochées.

« -Arg, cette technique est puissante… je n'en peux plus…

-Moi…non plus… »

Elles s'évanouissent alors. Une équipe de soin qui est dans les environs est réquisitionné pour soigner les jumelles. Et vu que Ryugo et Kinako ont été les vainqueurs de ce combat, ils prennent leurs places au sein de la hiérarchie. Selon le capitaine Sajin Komamura, Ryugo mérite la place de troisième siège et Kinako celle de quatrième siège.

La division n'en revient pas, deux nouveaux à peine sortis de l'académie arrivent à battre deux shinigamis expérimentés qui ont déjà plusieurs années de service.

« -C'était un beau combat, je suis content que la division reçoive de telles recrues.

-Merci capitaine !

-C'est vrai, que pour des personnes à peine sorties de l'académie c'est impressionnant. »

Après avoir reçu de nombreuses louanges de la part de leurs nouveaux camarades, ils rentrent dans leurs dortoirs et s'endorment.


End file.
